


One Step Closer

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: dramione_duet, Dramione Duet 2019, F/M, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Past Infidelity, Romance, Supportive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Before they take the next step in their relationship, Hermione wants Draco to know everything.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: Round 11 2019





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. All fics posted at this community were written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, xxDustnight88 for looking this over.
> 
> I hope my giftee enjoys this <3 I went with your 3rd prompt - Hermione’s never told anyone who Rose’s father is (someone other than Draco) but when she falls in love with Draco, she tells him.

“How are things going with Draco?” Harry asked, looking at Hermione as she fixed them both cups of tea.

“Good,” Hermione said, quietly. “Things are getting serious.”

“Well, it’s been a year and you two live together,” Harry countered, grinning. “I should hope it’s serious.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I… I just keep thinking it’s going to fall apart at any moment.”

Harry reached out and took her hand. “Hermione, why do you think that? I mean, I’m not his number one fan, but it’s clear that he adores you. He even accompanies you to the Burrow every Sunday. He’s brilliant with Rose.”

Hermione smiled softly. “He is good with her, isn’t he?”

“And she loves him,” Harry pointed out. “So tell me, where exactly do you think are the signs that it’s not going well?”

“Okay, you’re right, I’m just being paranoid,” Hermione conceded. She took a deep breath. 

“Where is this coming from?”

“I think I want to tell him who Rose’s father is.”

Harry stilled, looking at her. “Really?”

Hermione hadn’t told a soul who Rose’s father was… And with her being a clone of Hermione, no one ever asked. Even Harry and Ron didn’t know.

“I… I know you and Ron both accept me and Rose as we are, but it’s been in the back of my mind.” She let out a deep breath. “Do you think that’s a mistake?”

Harry shook his head. “If you think this is right, go with your gut feeling.” Harry gave her a reassuring smile. “In all the years I’ve known you, you’ve always gone with your gut.” 

She returned his smile. “Thank you, Harry.”

“I can watch Rose tonight if the two of you would like some alone time.”

“Really? Harry, thank you.”

Harry chuckled. “Ginny adores her, she’d love to have Rose for the night.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” 

“Don’t worry about it, just know that soon, you’ll have to return the favour.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Harry, is Ginny pregnant?”

Harry nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face. “We’re having a boy.”

Letting out a squeal of delight, Hermione stood up and went around the table, hugging Harry tightly. “I’m so excited for you both!”

“Molly and Arthur are so excited for their second grandchild,” Harry gushed. 

“They must be so happy,” Hermione said, nodding. “I’m going to go let Draco know we have the night to ourselves.” 

“Enjoy it, Hermione.” Harry grinned. “You deserve it.”

* * *

“So, we really have the night to ourselves?” Draco asked, grinning as he joined Hermione on the sofa. He had been completely surprised when he came home from work to find dinner waiting, along with an open bottle of wine. 

“Yup,” Hermione said, handing Draco his re-filled wine glass. “Harry was more than happy to keep Rose overnight.”

Draco grinned, sipping his wine. He then put it down on the table and moved towards Hermione. “You know, there are a couple of things I want to do to you tonight.”

Hermione blushed. “Oh, like what?”

Draco moved closer, cupping her cheek. He kissed her tenderly before kissing his way down her neck, enjoying the way she sighed under his touch. “Like fuck you on the sofa… And then in the shower… And then bedroom… Maybe the kitchen… Anywhere is open game.”

Hermione pulled away. “That’s quite tempting.”

“But hold that thought, okay?” Draco said, standing quick. He looked at Hermione, grinning, before he disappeared into the bedroom. Digging through his trousers’ drawer, he found the small black box hidden. He had already talked to Harry and Ron, and both had given him their blessing. Now, all he had to do was ask. He put it in his pocket so she wouldn’t see it right away.

Returning to the living room, he found Hermione finishing off her glass of wine. He rejoined her on the sofa. “Hermione, there’s something I need to ask you…” She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. “Wait, please, let me get this out.” He took a deep breath. “You’ve been the best thing to happen to me, Hermione. Ever since you and Rose came into my life, I’ve been happier than I’ve ever been. Every day with the two of you is an adventure, and I never want it to end… Hermione, will yo-”

“Stop!” she cried, interrupting him. “I have to tell you something before you finish that sentence.”

Draco looked at her in shock. “Seriously? It can’t wait.”

Hermione shook her head. “Please, I want to tell you this before you go any further.”

Draco deflated slightly, but nodded. Hermione took his hands and squeezed them, and he looked at her nervously. “What’s going on, love?”

“I want to tell you who Rose’s father is.”

He was surprised. He had never asked who Rose’s father was, and Hermione never brought it up. He just assumed it was a sore subject for her, and he respected that. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“I want to,” Hermione said, looking at him. “I don’t want their to be any secrets between us.”

“I don’t view it as a secret,” Draco said sincerely. 

“It’s Bill Weasley,” Hermione blurted out. 

Draco was shocked into silence. He knew that Victoire and Rose were about the same age. 

“It happened shortly after the war ended,” Hermione said quietly, tears brimming in her eyes. “We were both at the Burrow, grieving over Fred. Fleur was home in France, visiting her sister and parents. Too much to drink, and you can guess what happened.” She clenched her hands. “To this day, I don’t think he remembers… he’s never acted any different towards me, and when I found out I was pregnant, I was going to say something, but he announced that Fleur was pregnant. I couldn’t destroy that family, not when it was already so fragile after Fred’s death.” She took a steady breath. 

While I was pregnant, I prayed every day that Rose wouldn’t have red hair… And thank Merlin, she takes after me.” Biting her lower lip, she looked at Draco. “You’re the first person I’ve told… I’ve been so ashamed all these years. I drunkenly slept with a married man and got pregnant.” She looked into Draco’s eyes, sniffling. “I wanted you to know that about me before you ask me that question.”

Gathering his wits about him, Draco reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Hermione, nothing you could ever say would change how I feel about you.” Leaning forward, he kissed her gently. “I love you more than anything, and I mean that.” 

“Draco,” she murmured.

“All I know, Hermione, is that I love Rose, and I’d love to be her father, if you’d let me.” Draco squeezed her hands. “You’re a package deal, and I’m choosing you both… So, let me ask you, for real this time, no interruptions, will you marry me, Hermione?” Reaching into his pocket, Draco took out the ring box and opened it. He prayed that his hands weren’t shaking enough to show his nerves.

“Yes,” Hermione said, kissing him.

Draco kissed her back, tenderly and eagerly, before he reluctantly pulled himself away. He slid the ring on her finger. “I love you, and I love Rose.”

Hermione smiled, “Draco, we both love you, too.” 

Draco leant forward, kissing Hermione tenderly as he showed his new fiancee just how much he loved her.


End file.
